Until the World Ends
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: As part of an evil scheme,Jeb and Dylan turn Fang into a drug addict. Max ends up falling for Dylan. Fang's going to fight for Max until the world ends. With Angel's help, can he reveal the truth and win Max and the flock back over before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Until the World Ends – Chapter 1**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

The thing about being stronger than humans, being able to heal ten times faster than humans, well, it gives you a higher drug tolerance. You know, I haven't always been like this, but shit happens and suddenly life spins out of control, and then you're suddenly wishing you were still running from evil scientists and living out of cages.

Jeb did this to me though. He fucked me up on purpose so he could bring in Mr. Perfect and make Max fall in love with him instead of sticking with me. Oh yes, Dylan was everything I wasn't. He talked, he wasn't hooked on meth, and he was the opposite of me. The thing was, I didn't resent him because he took Max from me. I resented him because he _stole_ Max from me. He was purposely keeping me away from her. Every time I tried to come around, it either ended with me losing the fight or Jeb dragging me off and drugging me up.

I couldn't win, and I knew Max wouldn't believe me without any proof. Dylan made her happy, but he was killing me slowly. Only Angel believed me. The only problem was that Jeb somehow made sure Angel couldn't read Dylan's mind. But if it weren't for Angel, I would have thrown myself off a cliff a long time ago. She was the one that checked up on me every now and then since Dylan had convinced Max that I hated her. I called every night, but Dylan had a way of blocking my number, and every now and then when Max managed to make contact with me, I went along with whatever Dylan had been telling her. It was easier not to upset the balance of what Max believed in, especially because if I spewed out the truth, she would think I was crazy.

Rehab, other drugs, cigarettes…I tried everything to kick my bad habit, but Dylan and Jeb had a way to get me right before I could ever come clean, and I always ended up worse off than before. I wanted to give up, I wanted to tell the cruel world that it had won, but Angel promised me we would find a way, she just needed time, and a little convincing of the others to help. Unfortunately, the rest of the flock had fallen in love with Dylan too. _He was replacing me_.

I closed my eyes. It was almost three in the morning. I had been up all night, shooting up. It was getting to the point where I had lost track of how much I had taken.

"One more time…then…I'll get a drink," I muttered to myself. "Liquor store…"

Things started to blur, but I pulled on my jacket anyway. The air was cool against my skin, and I stumbled down to the corner. I started across the street, and then that was when everything went dark.

* * *

><p>The smell of the hospital filled my nose, things still blurred.<p>

"Jeez, Fang, you're such an idiot!"

I looked to my right. _Max_.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Max."

She surprised me by taking my hand. "Look, Fang, I'm just glad you're okay."

I breathed out. Whatever drugs they had me on wasn't strong enough to hold back the pain.

"Fang…" She squeezed my hand. "Maybe you should come back, stay with the flock. We can get you back into rehab. Besides, you're going to need help, Fang. I know you want to prove you're stronger than we think, but you'll never be able to make it alone."

"Wh—why are you helping me, Max?" Is this what it took to see her? I was surprised Dylan and Jeb hadn't found a way to kill me yet.

"Because I still care about you, Fang, despite what you believe." She let out a sigh. "Please, Fang."

I gave her hand a weak squeeze. "Alright, Max."

"It's going to be okay." She tried to give me a smile.

If only she knew.

PAGE BREAK!

Max brought me back to her place. Well, it used to our place. The rest of the flock still stayed there, Dylan slowly replacing me. I wondered if they all hated me like Dylan had told me they did. Thankfully, none of them were home. They had all gone out to see Angel in her school play apparently. She had asked me to come to that, and I had meant to go if I was in a good enough state, but I guess you know, it didn't work out.

"Iggy's cooking dinner as usual." Max helped me onto my bed. "All your stuff's still here, Fang. I can bring you back to your apartment when you're feeling a little better to get all your stuff."

I wanted to tell her everything. This was the first time I had been alone with Max in years. Yet I knew I didn't have any proof, that I'd just sound like the addict I thought I was, crazed by my delusions Dylan claimed when I had accused him in front of Max.

"I'll have to wake you up in the middle of the night for your medication." She took a seat on the edge of my bed. "I have a few things to clean up around the house. Just holler if you need anything."

She smoothed out my hair, giving me a reassuring smile before rising off the bed and leaving me. At least she hadn't forgotten me. Dylan may have won her over, but I still had the upper hand because I knew if it came to choosing between what Dylan wanted and saving me from myself, she'd help me first.

Whatever the doctor had me on right now was working on keeping my withdrawal symptoms back. Still, I felt like crap. Max had tidied up my room, but everything seemed to be as was. There had been so many nights that Max and I had lay on my bed in here, talking about everything and nothing. I missed that a lot, and I wondered if Max ever did too.

_She does, actually_.

I looked up to see Angel enter the room. She was dragging a chair in, setting it right next to the side of my bed before taking a chair.

"Hi, Angel."

"Hey, Fang." I knew she was reading my thoughts. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well, thanks."

"You know, you being here is going to make things complicated." Angel looked around the room. "But it's better. Dylan and Jeb won't be able to pull anything too extreme with Max checking up on you. Dylan's furious. He was on the phone last night with Jeb."

"The others don't hear him talking to Jeb?" I questioned.

Angel shook her head. "They think it's for work. It's only because I know better."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I know Max wants to put you into rehab, but if you leave, then you'll only find yourself worse off." Angel thought for a moment. "I'll think of a way to convince her. And I'll tell her to keep Dylan away from you too, that he makes your nervous or something."

"Alright."

"Dylan is bound to slip up now you're around. I'm going to see if I can convince the others. We're going to need their help. You're not the only one in danger, Fang. When the time comes, Dylan will get rid of us too." Angel let out a sigh.

"Why can't you just control my mind and make me not want drugs anymore?" I suggested.

"Because I'd have to spend every waking moment with you, and it would be tiring, and you'd only fall back again, except the want for the drug would be so bad, it would probably kill you, Fang. I already thought of that." She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Fang."

"It's not your fault." I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I missed your play."

"It's okay, Fang. It got Dylan out of the house. That was sort of the point actually because I had a feeling you'd end up here."

Angel and her premonitions. They scared me.

"Thanks, Angel."

"And Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Max still loves you, but Dylan's charm is keeping her from realizing. I know you're angry, but you got keep your cool. She wants you to get better. She misses the old you, even though she'll never admit it to any of us." Angel rose off the chair. "Dylan's going to get what he deserves eventually. You just gotta hang in there."

I let out a deep breath. "Okay, Angel."

"Get some rest. Dinner will be ready soon." She patted my arm and I listened to her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until the World Ends – Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

"Max, are you sure you really want to do this?" Dylan's voice was unmistakable. "You know, the chances of him relapsing, especially because of his higher drug tolerance, are higher. He's dangerous. What if he hurts us?"

"Dylan," Max answered. "We need to try. He needs to know we still care about him. Fang is my best friend. C'mon, you know that."

I could almost hear Dylan planning his sabotage already. "Alright, Max."

"You're jealous, Dylan, I know. But he's saved our asses more than I can count on fingers and the flock owes it to him. You want to be here, and you want to be part of us as a family, you'll have to accept him too."

"Well…" There was no way Dylan was going to admit to that. "I'm just worried."

That son of a bitch. What a liar.

"It's alright, Dylan." Max was too nice to him.

They parted ways, Dylan heading in one direction, Max towards my room. She opened the door and pushed my wheelchair closer to the bed.

"How're you feeling?" she asked me.

"Like shit."

She frowned. Swearing was something I had only taken up recently. "C'mon, maybe some food will make you feel better."

I got into the wheelchair and Max pushed me down the hall. The flock, plus Dylan, was already gathered in the kitchen. Besides Angel, they all looked anxious to see me. Or rather, Dylan was just hiding his disgust.

"So, uhm, I made ribs." Iggy cleared his throat. "I've been working on this recipe for a while. Maybe it'll turn out alright now that you're back."

"Thanks, Ig." I took a plate from Angel, and he gave me the beginnings of one of his infamous grins.

They started to pass the food around, but I wasn't really hungry into I took my first bite. I had been missing out on good food for a very long time, and suddenly, I had forgotten the pain and the endless wanting for meth disappearing.

We were eating, but the usual chatter that accompanied dinner in years before was gone, so I cleared my throat, and poised a question, hoping to end the silence. "So how have things been with all of you?"

"Been worrying about you," Max laughed. "Things have been alright thought. They can all tell you about school."

Nudge was usually the first to talk, but I had never seen her so scared before. She looked away after I tried making eye contact. It hurt a little, but I probably deserved it. But Gazzy piped up, probably trying to prove his courage. I wondered if he and Iggy were still waging war over Nudge.

"School's been alright," Gazzy said, licking his fingers. "People think we're all awesome with our wings and stuff, but it's really the only reason they want to be friends. I don't know, I'd rather stay home sometimes."

"I've started a fashion club." Nudge cleared her throat. "I've got seven members so far. I wish Angel was in school with Gazzy and me though. Then she'd join too."

"Yeah, I definitely would." Angel rolled her eyes.

Conversation picked up a little. Iggy asked me if I liked the ribs, and I told them they were great because they really were. He gave me a smile, and I listened to him tell me how he had been spending most of his time here, alone. My attention wandered from here though, Dylan taking up all of Max's attention about their plans for tomorrow, how he wanted to stay home and make sure I was okay, but Max said that I needed my space. Maybe Angel had talked to her already.

After I had finished eating, Max offered to take me back to my room. I needed to lie down. My head was spinning because the effects of the medication were already wearing off, but I didn't want to be alone either. I didn't want to leave Max.

When the conversation finally died down and Gazzy went to do the dishes, the flock started to head off back to their rooms. Angel muttered something about homework and Nudge said she had to prepare for her next fashion club meeting. Thankfully, Dylan left to shower.

"Fang," Max said softly. "I would have sat with you in your room if you wanted."

I swear Max could read my mind sometimes. And then again, we used to know exactly what the other was thinking.

She took me back to my room and sat beside the bed for a while. I wanted to reach out for her hand. Max would have held my hand if I asked, but it wouldn't be the same as her wanting too.

"Angel says Dylan makes you nervous." Max pulled the blanket over me. "I know you two aren't going to be best friends forever and sing kumbaya and hold hands, but he's changed. He's getting better. I promise you that."

Dylan was brainwashing her! I couldn't believe it. He was tricking all of them. It made me angry, but the anger made me hurt, so I sucked in a breath instead of saying anything. Up until I got hooked onto meth, self-preservation and self-restraint had been my strengths. It was all nonexistent now. If anything, Dylan had gotten eviler and I had become a five year old.

"I want you to get better," she went on. "I miss you, Fang. Everyone does. You're still part of the flock. Nothing's ever going to change that. We're all here to help you."

"I know," I murmured. "I just…I can't even trust myself."

"You can trust me," she replied.

"I know," I heard myself repeat.

And then Dylan came looking for her, so I let her go. But I was tired too and so I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>When I woke, there was a note on my bedside table from Max. She said she had gone out to run some errands with Dylan and that Iggy was home if I needed anything. There was a glass of water too and another sticky note reminding me that I had to get Iggy to give me my medication after I ate breakfast.<p>

I lay there for a while staring at the ceiling. It surprised me that Iggy would want to stay home alone with me. Then again, I thought the whole flock should resent me, but they didn't.

"Fang?" There was a knock on the door and then it opened. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I answered, letting out a sigh.

Iggy was holding a tray. "I have some food and your medication."

"Thanks."

I took the tray from him and sat up slowly. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed. I started to eat.

"Angel told me, Fang. She told me everything. All those conversation I've been hearing Dylan have, they all make sense now." Iggy shook his head. "I can't even tell you I'm sorry because that wouldn't make up for anything. All this time I keep asking myself how you could dig yourself into such a deep hole, but…it's not even your fault."

I swallowed, staring at the eggs on my plate. "Iggy, if Angel and I can't find a way to get the others on our side, I'm not going to last much longer."

"What do you mean? We should just tell them!"

"Everyone else adores Dylan."

"He isn't you though. You're family. You come first," Iggy insisted.

"There can't be a doubt in anyone's mind against me. If Dylan has his say and they're not with me, he'll win them over." I closed my eyes. "If Angel didn't keep promising me that things were going to turn out ok, I would have-I would have killed myself already."

"Then we'll find a way to fight Dylan." The conviction in Iggy's voice gave me more hope than I had before. "I-I promise you that."

I shook my head. "Promise me nothing, Iggy."

"You don't understand," he said, almost in a whisper. "I need this too."

And then he stood,without any explanation, and left me to eat and take my medication.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a little suspense for the next chapter. Getting some other updates for my other stories up hopefully over the next week. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Until the World Ends – Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

The medicine was losing its effect. The doctor told Max she could double my dose, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd be immune to its effects anyway. Max had just taken me to the hospital to have my legs re-x-rayed. It looked like I'd still have at least another three weeks of pain.

We were going to my apartment now to pick up the few things I had. The landlord had called me the other day saying he's renting my apartment to someone else since I failed to pay the last three months of rent.

"Did you need to go anywhere else? We can get food or Iggy can cook something for you when we get home. Dylan's not going to be home until the end of the week. He's in San Francisco," Max told me.

He was probably with Jeb now, trying to figure out what the hell to do with me.

"I'm really tired," I said, leaning my head against the window. "Let's just go home after."

My apartment was probably in the worst part of town. There were a lot of people like me, working day to day trying to hold things together and still manage to score drugs to fuel their high. Max said nothing about this though as she pushed me into the elevator that smelled of smoke and cheap alcohol. She pushed me down the hallway with peeling walls and said nothing as we could hear the screams of a woman asking for someone to fuck her harder.

I gave Max my key and she unlocked the door. The place would have been a mess if I actually had things. She found my old battered suitcase in the closet and started to fold and pack my few clothes. I sat in my wheelchair, staring at the cracks in the wall.

"That's it, Max." I answered her before she could even ask.

"Just clothes?" She emerged from my bedroom dragging the suitcase. "What about your guitar?"

I ran my fingers against the armrests of the wheelchair. The callouses from the steel strings were long gone. "I sold it."

* * *

><p>Max was taking me to the hospital for my weekly checkup. They x-rayed my legs and assessed my pain level. Most of it was in my head, but the doctor agreed to give me pain killers if Max would administer to them strictly. Of course they offered me brochures on rehab programs, but I could not afford them and Dylan would surely sabotage me as he did before.<p>

My legs were showing signs of healing already though. I could be walking by the end of the month, but of course my legs would be out of practice and I would need to gain my strength again. I tried not to think of what that would entail. I just wanted to go home now.

After Max helped me into the car, we sat there in the parking lot in silence.

"Max, I…I can't afford rehab. I can't even afford my medication." I stared at the cars across from us. "I don't even deserve to be alive."

"Don't say that, Fang. We're going to find a way. I promise." She reached over and squeezed my hand.

I couldn't look at her though. The past few days of having her attention were going to come to an end when Dylan returned tomorrow. So I looked out of my window.

"Sometimes," I said with a quavering voice, "I wish the drugs would have killed me already, that the car that hit me would have hit me harder."

I shut my eyes and she reached to squeeze my shoulder.

"I don't know how to live anymore like this. I don't know how to talk to anyone anymore. I think I've lost myself, Max." I sucked in a breath. "I'm starting to feel like I'm losing myself. If you could only understand that I want to be better, that I miss everything the way it was before. I miss you, Max. I miss us. I can't watch you with Dylan anymore. I can't…"

I had no more restraint. The tears came and I broke down. The unexpected happened though. Max pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me. I cried against her for what felt like a long time, but I guess I was making up for all the tears I had held back.

"I've never stopped loving you, Fang," she whispered. "I never will."

I clutched onto her, sobbing harder.

"And I'm not going to let you lose yourself, I promise, okay?" Max went on. "I won't give up on you ever."

"Th-thank you," I managed to say.

She kissed my forehead and held me until I stopped crying, but God did it seem like I had spewed waterfalls until I stopped.

* * *

><p>Dylan was home again, and even though I saw less of Max, she was, unknowingly, keeping him from me. I guess since my breakdown in the car, she didn't want me to be left alone. During the day, Iggy would keep my company. Usually he'd push me in my wheelchair into the kitchen and we would prep dinner for the night. When Angel got home, she'd sit in my room and do her homework at my desk. We often ended up having conversations through our thoughts. And right before I went to sleep, Max would always come check on me. Dylan didn't stand a chance to get me alone, at least not right now.<p>

It was a Thursday night right now and I was up late with Angel for company. My legs were killing me because I had forgotten to take my medication, but since I missed it, I had to wait until the morning to take it or the timing would be screwed up.

"Why didn't you finish your essay earlier?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. Besides, I had a feeling it would work out."

"Of course," I said. "Hey, what did Iggy mean the other day when he said that he needed this too?"

She stopped typing. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you know that Ella is supposedly at some boarding school, right?"

I shook my head again.

She let out a sigh. "Well, that's the story. Except she's not. Jeb has her and they're, well, exploiting her."

"What?"

Angel sunk into the chair. "They're trying to take over the world, Fang. I don't know what they're doing to her. You see, she called Iggy a few weeks ago saying she was in trouble, but Iggy didn't want to hear any of it because she hadn't called him in months. He thought that she was just didn't want to tell him that she wanted to break up, but that wasn't the case, and now he's kicking himself for not believing her."

"Shit."

"No kidding." Angel rubbed her eyes. "And don't you dare go blaming yourself for that too."

I gritted my teeth, cursing Angel for being able to read my thoughts.

"There's nothing we can do right now," she went on. "When things play out, we'll just have to deal with them."

Instead of getting angry, I let go and changed the subject. "What's been on Max's mind lately?"

"You've asked me that every day this week," she laughed. "You know already, Fang. I don't need to tell you. She hasn't forgotten anything just like you haven't forgotten anything."

"I want it to mean something."

"It does mean something, Fang. She said she loves you and that's the truth."

"I guess I can't convince myself." I shut my eyes.

Angel said nothing for a long time and went back to typing on her laptop. I stared at the ceiling for a while and then closed my eyes again.

* * *

><p>It was the holiday season now. I despised it, but it meant Dylan was going away on his annual end of the year business trip to China, supposedly. Gazzy and Nudge, who had been wary of my presence, finally seemed to have warmed to me being here all the time. They were really trying hard to treat me like they did before. I had to give them credit for that.<p>

Still, I didn't feel I deserved to be part of it all. Despite it not being my fault for my condition, it was still my fault for not fighting hard enough. After all they had done for me too.

I had started physical therapy about a week ago. Now I could walk with the aid of some crutches. It was a struggle though. It was tiring. I had never been this tired before. The pain was still there though. It was all in my head though. I was self-sabotaging myself. Max was always there though, cheering me on. It was Angel too though, keeping me thinking straight. Despite being closer than ever to fighting Dylan, I felt like it would only be a matter of time that it would slip away.

Right now I was experiencing a rare time. Everyone was out and I was at home, alone, with Max. She was trying to get me to practice walking a few feet without my crutches.

"C'mon, you can do it," she said, motioning me towards her. "Just a few steps."

I propped my crutches up against the coffee table and stood for a few seconds. My legs were shaking, but I started forward slowly. It hurt, but I tried to push that thought away.

"There you go!" Max smiled at me. She was starting to walk backwards.

"Hey!" I started to move forward, quicker.

My legs finally gave way and she lunged forward to try to break my fall. Unfortunately, we ended up crashing to the ground.

"Sorry!" She was laughing though.

We sat up and leaned against the side of the couch. She still had her arms around me, and I realized I had mine around her. Then her eyes met mine.

It was a reaction I could not explain, but I was convinced she had made the first move. Her hands were running through my hair as our lips met. I could not help but pull her closer. All my feelings that had been pent up for her were flowing out into my passionate kissing. Then I came to my senses and pushed her away. If I hadn't stopped there, then there would be no turning back for me.

Through my ragged breathing, I apologized.

She shook her head. "It's my fault."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times.

Max smoothed out my hair, letting out a sigh, almost as if she were saying she didn't regret what just happened.

As the week progressed after that, she started to spend more time around me. Angel was right. I knew it all along too, but it just seemed too good to be true. Max had suddenly gotten more comfortable around me. We never had time alone except in the car, but I knew another move would be risky. I had stepped over the line.

"You're all she thinks about," Angel told me. "Which is not unusual, but you know."

"I shouldn't have let that happen."

"You never would have been able to stop yourself. She doesn't love Dylan, she only thinks she does. He's manipulated her, but she's not scared of him." She let out a breath. "But yes, you ought to be more careful. Dylan's not stupid. He's leaving tomorrow and I have a feeling he's going to send you a message. You're winning, but he doesn't want to admit it."

I gulped.

"He can't actually do anything to you. Jeb and he are probably scheming something up against you. Just, when he's gone, try to relax. Get better, Fang, so we can fight with all our defenses in check."

"Of course, Angel."

"Once I figure out what he's up to, we'll get the rest of the flock involved. Iggy's been trying to eavesdrop on Dylan's conversations." Angel let out a yawn. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! I'm working on new chapters for all my stories. I've got APs this week, but after that I'll start updating more regularly.<strong>

**On another note, I'm thinking of starting a new story. I've just bought the book collection of Grimm's Fairytales and I was thinking it would be cool to revamp some of the stories with Maximum Ride characters. I figured it might be a good way to jog some writer's block by working on something more short term. Each chapter would be a separate story on its own (I think I'm going to start with a Max Ride rendition of "The Frog Prince"). Anyways, I am willing to take suggestions and requests for any stories you'd like see written. So if you've got anything in mind, just send me a message here and I should be posting some new stuff in the next week or so. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Until the World Ends – Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

It would have been too good to be true if Dylan left without saying anything to me.

I was still sleeping when he came into my room and lifted me up by the front of my shirt. Then he pulled me close and growled into my ear.

"You think you're winning, but you're not! I will deal with you when I get back!" He pushed me back down onto the bed. "_Max is mine!_"

There was no wave of pain to send me into the dark of unconsciousness. Instead, he stormed out of the room without another word. Angel was right. He couldn't pull anything that would leave evidence of him hurting me. I took in a few deep breaths, trying to clear my head.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah._ I closed my eyes. _You couldn't warn me, Angel?_

_Sorry, I was talking to Iggy. He told me he heard Dylan walk by his room, but then it was too late._ She seemed to pause. _And Max is coming now_.

About a second later, Max entered my room. She sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed out my hair. "We're going to have some breakfast before Dylan leaves. Iggy's cooking. Then we're going to do some Christmas shopping and tree hungting."

I didn't want to get out of bed. "Will you help me to the kitchen?"

"Of course." She picked up my crutches and helped me out of bed. Dylan scowled at me when Max's back was to her.

The rest of breakfast went uneventfully. I sat between Max and Angel. Max sat between Dylan and me. They were talking. He was telling her how he'd bring her something really awesome back from China. She was saying how the flock was going to miss him like last year, that it wasn't the same decorating without him. Max was just as comfortable with Dylan as she was with me.

_Stop listening to them, Fang. It's only going to make you more upset_. Angel elbowed me in the side.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Iggy asked me. Angel probably told him to start a conversation with me.

"I don't know, whatever you want," I shrugged. "I don't have much of an appetite.

He let out a sigh.

"Why does he get to decide?" Gazzy interjected.

"Why does it matter?" Iggy frowned. "I'll cook whatever I want."

Gazzy kicked him under the table and then got up and left.

Angel let out a sigh and continued to eat. _He's not happy you're back. If you haven't picked up on that already._

_What about Nudge?_ I questioned.

_I don't know. She seems conflicted. Like she's happy you're back and you're ok, but you know, it's Dylan_.

Right. Dylan with his charm and his way with words. I wanted to get up and punch him right there, but I couldn't. He was stronger than me right now. Self-restraint, I told myself. And self-preservation. I can't win Max if she thinks I'm an asshole.

At the end of breakfast, Max gave me a painkiller. It would take the edge off until I got to take another one.

After I changed out of my pajamas, I went and laid on the couch in the TV room. The sun coming through the window was warm and I closed my eyes trying to focus on that instead of the pain in my legs.

Then Dylan and Max came walking down the hallway. Neither of them knew I was there judging by their conversation.

"I know you still have feelings for him, Max. But I also know he's your friend, that he's your best friend and you care about him and I respect that." Dylan let out a heavy, staged sigh. "But I love you more than he does. I didn't walk away and get absorbed in myself. And I won't ever leave you, Max. Not like he has."

"I know." Max sounded reluctant.

"Look, I love you," Dylan went on. "More than anything in the world, Max. And I refuse to lose you to someone who's already broken your heart."

That hurt, even though most of the things that came out of Dylan's mouth were dirty lies, I knew that last statement was true. I was Fang the heartbreaker. Angel told me how upset Max was when I first left.

"I know, Dylan. I know."

He kissed her and then was off to the airport. I bet he wasn't even going to China though.

"You were lying here the whole time, weren't you?"

I bolted up into sitting position. My eyes were closed so I didn't even notice Max was walking towards me. I was too fixated on my own thoughts.

She put a hand on my shoulder and I lay back down, staring up at her. "Er, yeah, I've been here."

Max opened her mouth to say something, but Gazzy walked in and eyed us suspiciously.

"Are we going yet?" Gazzy asked.

Angel exited her room and stood next to Gazzy, elbowing him in the side. They were probably exchanging thoughts.

"As soon as Nudge is done deciding what she's going to wear," Max answered.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the couch, grimacing at the pain.

"She's almost done." Iggy trudged past Gazzy. "I need to go to the grocery store on the way home."

Nudge exited her room. "Ok! I'm ready. But one more thing!"

Everyone groaned.

"I made scarves for everyone. And it's cold today. So what's the point of waiting until Christmas to give them to you? I have other things anyways." She put the bag on the floor and started to pull them out.

Gazzy's look of annoyance seemed to melt away as Nudge put a scarf around his neck. She smiled at him.

Iggy's scarf had flames on them. He gave Nudge a grin. "Sounds wicked."

She was on her tip-toes trying to get it around her neck.

"I got it," he said, taking it from her. "Thanks."

Nudge moved to Angel and produced a light yellow scarf from the bag. At the end of the scar it said Angel's name. I realized all of the scarves had names on them.

Max was next. Hers was a faded blue. I tried not to notice how it brought out her eyes.

"And Fang." Nudge dipped her hand into her bag one last time.

She wrapped it around my neck. It was striped. Shades of grey from white to black. Nudge mustered a smile and so I managed to give her one back.

* * *

><p>I was so slow walking with my crutches, but Max hung back with me as the rest of the flock wove through the crowd. Iggy and Angel were in front of us. She was leading him by the arm. It was almost comical. He was at least two feet taller than her. Something was up though. Iggy had no problem navigating a crowd by himself.<p>

"I'm glad you're going to be around for Christmas," Max smiled.

I wanted to stop right there, push her up against the side of the building, and crush my lips against hers. That smile. It was to die for.

"Me too," I replied lamely.

We final reached the end of the street where they were selling Christmas trees. It didn't take long for the rest of the flock to pick one out. Max paid for it and gave our address so it could be delivered to our house later.

After that, we did some shopping. Or rather everyone did shopping except me. I had no money. Then we grabbed lunch at a fast food joint and headed over to the grocery store. By then, I was exhausted.

"I'll stay in the car," I insisted. "You go."

Max was going to protest, but Angel offered to keep me company.

"Alright. We'll be back." She gave me a small smile and led the flock across the parking lot.

Angel didn't waste a minute. "Ella called Iggy this morning."

"What?" I turned to face Angel.

"They tried to graph wings onto her." Angel's face looked pale. "They're trying to make her like Max, but it's failing horribly. If Dylan can't…"

"Can't what?" I pressed.

"If Dylan can't mate with Max, then he'll do it with her."

I almost lost my lunch there.

"They have other people there though. Others they're trying to mutate so Dylan can basically populate an army to take over the world. They're kidnapping people and cloning them too, just like they did with Dylan, except their not as strong because Jeb doesn't have all the resources to make another Dylan." Angel shifted in her seat. "And Dylan's a monster to her because he can't get what he wants from Max."

"Why can't we just kill Dylan?" It would be so easy just to sneak up behind him with something.

"Jeb will kill Ella. He'll kill all those innocent people." Angel shook her head.

"We can't just let Ella and all those people get hurt like that."

"We have to wait, Fang. It's not our time yet."

Patience. I was running out of it. I sure as hell hoped our time would come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Putting this note at the end of all my chapters for the next week or so. Sorry if you've seen it already: I finished Nevermore. I thought it was a brilliant ending for the series, but I won't go into much detail now. If anyone wants to share thoughts, feel free to message me.<strong>

**But yeah, the series is over. It's a lot of emotions, but most of them good and some of them bittersweet. I feel that there's still a lot more to be said in the fanfiction universe about this series, so as long as people are still reading, I'll still be writing. New ideas are spinning already.**

**Until my next update! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Until the World Ends – Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

It was way past my bedtime, but I was up with Max watching some stupid movie. I had my head against her leg and she was running her fingers through my hair absentmindedly. The only light came from the newly put up Christmas tree and the TV.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

I let out a breath. "Alright."

"We should get to bed. If you sleep here, you're going to hurt yourself if you sleep on the couch like this."

"I don't wanna get up," I muttered. She was still stroking my hair.

She seemed to be holding back a smile. "C'mon."

Sighing, I sat up and let her help me to my bed. Max pulled the blankets over me and said goodnight, kissing me on the forehead. I suppressed my smile and watched her go. At least my dreams were about her tonight and not Dylan trying to kill me.

* * *

><p>"What?" I questioned Max. She was standing at the end of the hallway, smiling.<p>

"Look at you, walking," she said. "You look great, Fang."

I gave her a tired smile. It had been a long three weeks, but the kind of tired I was felt good to me. For once I felt healthy. Everything I saw, everything I felt, was clear. In fact, I felt like myself again. Well, I couldn't really stand for long. But it was enough to get around the house and the pain seemed to be fading away.

The moment was interrupted when Gazzy came out of his room. He scowled at us and walked briskly past Max.

"Gazzy, how long are you going to keep this up?" she asked him.

He turned and sneered at her. "Max, after all he's done to you, you're still gonna take his sorry ass back? As soon as you let him have some freedom, he's going to relapse again. I see the way you two look at each other and it makes me sick. What's Dylan going to say when he gets back? You're betraying him!"

"Gazzy, that's enough!" Angel emerged from behind me.

"You've got them all fooled, don't you?" Gazzy laughed. "Even the mind reader. Even Nudge doesn't think you're so bad. But I see right through you. This is just another stunt to get back to Max! And Iggy? You're really taking advantage of him. I feel sorry for him. I oughta talk some sen–"

Iggy came flying out of his room and pinned Gazzy to the wall. "You think I can't make my own judgments, Gazzy? You wanna hold my hand when we go out too, huh? After all Fang's done for you you're just gonna kick him to the curb? We're family, Gazzy. Have some respect!"

"I can't believe I called you my best friend!" Gazzy spat in his face.

And then Iggy drew a fist back and socked him in the face, _hard_. Gazzy crumpled to the ground. I suddenly felt lightheaded.

Angel grabbed me by the arm. "You need to sit, Fang."

"I'm fine." I brushed her off and started towards Gazzy.

"You're the fool, Gaz," Iggy mumbled.

"C'mon, Ig, that's enough." I tugged at his arm.

He grit his teeth, but followed me to the family room.

"He's gonna be pissed," Nudge said. "But I think he'll be fine. Not the first time he's been hit."

Iggy was rubbing his hand, eyes fixed on the floor.

"What got into you, Ig?" Max sat down next to him, letting Nudge and Angel take care of Gazzy.

Iggy opened and closed his mouth a few times and then shook his head. Then he stood. "I'm going out. Tell Gazzy I'm sorry."

Then he exited through the back door and took off into the air.

"I'm sorry, Max…"

She reached over and squeezed my hand. "Don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine."

* * *

><p>Tensions only rose when Dylan came back for Christmas. Iggy and Gazzy were no longer speaking. That seemed to tear Nudge in two, but it appeared she had taken Gazzy's side. At least that's probably what Gazzy thought. When Gazzy was out, Nudge and Iggy would carry on with their regular conversation. I think Angel was trying to keep the peace, but whatever she was doing was kept from me. I guess she didn't want me to stress.<p>

I was anxious about Dylan's return. Who knew what plans he had ready to serve. Angel said we wouldn't know anything until Dylan returned though. More waiting. My favorite.

It was the last night before Dylan came home. Angel had gone off to bed early because she had a test at school tomorrow. I lay in my own bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Then I heard footsteps. I was about to get out of bed, but the door opened and it was Max. She came in and then closed it behind her, the room reverting back to its original darkness.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," she murmured as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

I moved over to make more room for her to sit. "I was awake still."

To my surprise she lay next to me, pulling the blanket over us.

She let out a breath. "I just want you to know that there's nothing going on between Dylan and I. I mean, sexually, ok? And I know you don't like him, but he's been a good friend. Especially with helping me dealing with you."

I said nothing, having the feeling she wanted to say more.

"But he's not you, Fang. And as strongly as I feel about Dylan, my feelings for you are, well, stronger. But I don't want to hurt Dylan's feelings. I just want some time to sort everything out. I just wanted you to know that's my decision. I'm choosing you, and I know that you need to hear that, more than anything."

I almost thought it was a dream, but she snuggled against me. Then I was lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything," she laughed. "Goodnight, Fang."

And she put an arm around me and we fell asleep like that there together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Until the World Ends – Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

Since Gazzy refused to help Iggy cook, and Nudge was trying to get him to chill out, I helped Iggy cook Christmas dinner. My legs still hurt, so I sat at the table cutting stuff for Iggy. Every now and then Angel would wander in and exchange a few words with us. When Dylan went out with Gazzy, Nudge, and Max to pick up Dr. M, she sat at the table and cut vegetables with me.

"Deep breaths, Fang."

"What?" I looked up at her.

"Breathe," she said. "I know you're worried about Max going out with them, but you gotta relax."

I let out a breath and stretched my legs, wincing.

"You're only going to hurt yourself more."

She was right, most of the pain now was all in my head.

Before I say anything, the phone rang. Iggy was closest and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was silence for a long time. Then he hung up.

"Someone called. A voice. It's scrambled. It said that they dumped Ella…"

"Where?" I asked.

Angel answered instead. "The bad part of town. You know, where guys can pick up prostitutes."

"I'll drive. Let's go." I rose from the table. "We have to find her before someone else grabs her."

I must have sped down the highway, but there must have also been some other forces on our side because there was no traffic and no cops. Iggy said they dumped her in an alleyway across from a convenience store. I prayed she was alive. She had to be. I came to a short stop in front of the alley.

Iggy rushed out, almost running into the dumpster. "Ella!"

She was at the end of the alley, her thin clothes covered with dried blood. Iggy kneeled down next to her, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Then he scooped her up into his arms. She clung to him, her arms boney.

"Ella, are you hurt?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Hey! What're you doing with my—" A guy entered the alley, and when I turned, so he could see Ella, he backed away saying how he thought she was someone else.

"C'mon, let's get back to the car." Angel tugged at my arm.

Iggy sat in the back the Ella. She was curled up next to him, crying now. He was trying to tell her it was going to be ok.

"Angel, we can't go home, can we?"

"Where else are we going to go then?" she questioned. "We can take care of her at home."

"But Dylan…"

"Ella will tell Max exactly what happened." Angel shook her head. "Dylan's up to something. He wouldn't have let us find Ella if he didn't have a plan, but I don't know what it is."

"Fang, she can't talk."

I turned around in my seat. "What?"

Ella, still teary eyed, pointed to her mouth and shook her head.

Damnit, Dylan.

"She can still write," Angel reasoned. "We can't take her to a hospital. That'll give Dylan and Jeb too much leeway. We'll take her home."

I started to drive. When we got home, Iggy carried Ella into the house. The others hadn't returned yet.

"Ella, write down what happened." Angel gave her a pen and a pad of paper.

She wrote for a long time, but when we looked at the paper, it was just scribbles.

"What? What's it say?" Iggy pressed.

Ella began to cry again.

"You can understand us though, right?" Angel asked Ella.

She nodded.

"What about read?" Angel wrote down _Iggy_. "Point to what this is."

She shook her head.

"Angel…" Iggy trailed off, as if he was afraid to know.

"She can't write, Iggy. The only way she can communicate with us is through gesturing. Or if I read her mind." Angel managed to say. It would be almost impossible for Ella to communicate anything complicated to Iggy.

Ella began to cry harder against Iggy.

"We'll figure out a way," he told her. "I promise, Ella."

But he was crying now too. I slouched into a chair and closed my eyes. Dylan played this perfectly. Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>Angel helped Ella clean herself up. Then she sat on the couch with Iggy as Angel and I tried to finish up getting dinner ready. We were waiting for the others to get back from the grocery store with the ingredients we needed for dessert. I tried calling Max, but she didn't answer. Maybe she was driving home already. At least that's what I kept telling myself.<p>

But my legs hurt more than this afternoon and my hands were shaking now. I already felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and all I really wanted now was a fix. Anything…

"Fang, go sit." Angel must have been listening to my thoughts.

I took a seat in the armchair next to the couch Ella and Iggy were on. She was crying again. Iggy looked beside himself, holding her. I looked away.

"Ella, it's going to be ok," he murmured. "Please, don't cry anymore. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you."

Angel came over and sat in the other armchair. "She's afraid you won't love her anymore, Ig."

"Ella…" He kissed her forehead. "You know, I love you more than anything in this world, ok? No matter what."

She only began to cry harder though. He let out a sigh and held her closer.

"Angel, where's Max and the others?" I asked.

"I tried calling all of them," Angel replied. "No one's answering. Not even at Mom's house."

We sat in silence, except for Ella's sobs. Eventually they subsided and she fell asleep.

"I swear I'm going to kill Dylan as soon as he steps through that door." Iggy gritted his teeth. "Does he really think we're going to sit here and take this?"

Angel didn't say anything, so I did. "He must have a plan."

Iggy looked like he was going to say something more, but Ella let out a groan and he fell silent again.

That was when the phone rang again. This time, Angel picked up. She didn't speak until before she hung up.

"Yes, I understand."

"Angel, who was that?" Iggy pressed.

This was the first time I had seen Angel get angry. She threw the phone on the floor. At least it was carpeted.

"Jeb. He says he already called Dr. M and gave her some BS story that Ella had been attacked a few days ago." Angel sucked in a breath, trying to recompose herself. "The reason she never got called to the hospital was because they couldn't identify Ella because she couldn't talk. When going through some evidence, they found a phone number. The phone number here and they called it and we told them to bring Ella here. That's the story of how she got here. Dr. M wouldn't have thought it was weird not to hear from Ella anyways because it was always planned she was going to meet her here."

Iggy swore.

"We'll have to go along with it. We don't have any proof that anything else happened." Angel went and picked up the phone. "What matters is that Ella is here now."

The garage door opened. Angel put the phone back and started towards the door.

Then there was an explosion. The least of our worries weren't over yet. Damn you, Dylan.


End file.
